1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved jumpsuit, particularly a jumpsuit having a drop seat.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous jumpsuit designs have appeared for work and leisure applications. Various designs of jumpsuits have been developed and patented. Several jumpsuits with drop seats have been proposed. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,230 to Godbehere (1925), U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,774 to Spaulding (1976) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,026 to Sampey (1976).
The above three references disclose jumpsuits with drop seats but all lack reinforcement at the rear portion of the jumpsuit where the seat is dropped. That is, no underpanels supplement the strength of the garment and enhance the fit thereof when the seat panel is raised and particularly when it is dropped and there is a need and market for an improved jumpsuit with drop seat that substantially overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been developed a jumpsuit with drop seat in which underflaps overlap inside the drop seat flap to enhance the fit of the jumpsuit and to reinforce the jumpsuit in this area with the drop seat panel up or down and also prevent the suit from being "drafty" or open at the panel edges when the drop seat panel is raised in the closed position.